Thor (Earth-616)
Thor Odinson is a recurring character in Marvel's comic book series. He is the Norse god of thunder. Background Thor is the blood-son of Odin, All-Father of the Asgardians, and Jord, who was also known as Gaea, the goddess who was one of the Elder Gods. Odin sought to father a son whose power would derive from both Asgard and Midgard (as the Earth realm is called by Asgardians), and hence he sought to mate with Jord. Odin created a cave in Norway where Jord gave birth to Thor. Months after the infant Thor was weaned, Odin brought him to Asgard to be raised. Odin's wife, the goddess Frigga, acted as Thor's mother from that time onward. Not until many decades later did Thor learn that Jord was his birth mother. The young Thor was raised alongside Loki, who had been adopted by Odin after Loki's Frost Giant father Laufey had been killed in battle. For all of their childhood, Loki was jealous of Thor. Loki's jealousy, which grew to hatred, resulted in a desire to kill Thor. Thus began Loki's enmity for Thor, which persisted for many centuries. Odin bestowed various enchantments upon the hammer, including one that made it impossible for anyone to lift it except someone who was truly worthy of wielding it. Odin then declared that he was reserving the use of Mjolnir for Thor, who would receive it on the day that great deeds of selfless valor had proved him worthy of its power. (Many of the stories contradict each other. This story of the origin of Mjolnir was contradicted by another records that showed Odin wielding Mjolnir long before Thor was even born). For years, Thor strove to become physically strong enough to wield the hammer, and was responsible for many heroic deeds. Finally, when Thor was sixteen, Odin sent him and his friends Balder and Sif on a quest to teach him what was truly required to wield Mjolnir which was a pure heart. Stats Attack Potency: Low Multiverse Level (Comparable to other Herald tiers. Fought against Hyperion, who survived an incursion that destroyed two universes, and Silver Surfer, who contained two universes. Has consistently matched and bested the Hulk, who channels the power of two universes.), Multiverse Level+ '''with the Godblast (Capable of defeating Skyfather level beings with this technique) | At least '''Low Multiverse Level (Is stronger than before.) | Multiverse Level+ (Is just as powerful as Odin in this form. Odin snuffed out Surtur's flame, which was going to destroy Yggdrasil, which contains many universes.) Speed: Beyond Massively Faster Than Light (Has several feats of this level of speed) Beyond Massively Faster Than Light (Shouldn't be slower than before.) | Beyond Massively Faster Than Light Durability: Low Multiverse Level (Can take attacks from the Hulk and other aforementioned Herald-tier characters.) | At least Low Multiverse Level (Is more durable than before.) | Multiverse Level+ (Should be comparable to other Odin-tier characters. Took attacks from Surtur.) Hax: Immortality via Longevity, Regeneration, Energy Projection, Memory Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Limited Telepathy via All-Tongue, Illusion Creation, Resistance (to Outer Space Conditions, Diseases, Radiation, Poison, Extreme Temperature, Electricity, Astral Possession, Age Manipulation, Time Stop, possibly Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, and Absolute Zero). With Mjolnir: Energy Manipulation and Absorption, Force-Field Creation, BFR via Portal Creation, Matter Manipulation (Transmutation, Antimatter Manipulation and Atomization), Resurrection, Power Nullification, Life-Force Absorption, Invisibility, Intangibility, Heat Manipulation, Teleportation, Soul Summoning, Mind Manipulation, formerly Time Manipulation (Time Stop and Time Travel) |''' All of the above, but enhanced '''| All powers of his base and Odinforce forms, along with Fate Destruction and Resistance to Fate Manipulation (Those Who Sit Above in Shadows, beings that weaved the fate for all Norse beings, could no longer bind Thor to the Thread of Fate), Immortality (Was reborn after hanging himself, evolving past death), Soul Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Telepathy Intelligence: Gifted''' (Thor possessed and retains the medical knowledge of Donald Blake, even as Thor. In early years, Blake also possessed scientific knowledge enabling him to build an android with an IQ of 375 and durable enough to withstand the blows from Thor's hammer. Thor's time among Tony Stark and the Avengers also gave him great knowledge of complex Earthly systems of electronics and the ability to modify the systems for his own purposes. However, his scientific skills have not been mentioned later in his career. He is however shown to be an avid reader of books written by other deities when he needs to learn new information. For millennia, he has lead Asgard into battle against overwhelming forces with great leadership and employing effective strategies and tactics. Thor serves as the as the first choice to defend Asgard from its enemies. He has earned the trust of his fellow Asgardians to follow him into battle. When Odin died after his battle with Surtur, all of Asgard was behind the idea to follow Thor as the new King of Asgard. Trained in the arts of war, Thor is a highly skilled warrior and proficient in unarmed combatant) '''Stamina: '''Extremely High (Thor's advanced musculature is more beyond efficient than that of a human and most other Asgardians. His virtually inexhaustible stamina enables him to hold his breath for an undefined period of time, and exert himself at peak capacity for months without tiring at all. Using the Belt of Strength also doubles his stamina to incalculable levels. While in the state of Warrior's Madness, Thor's stamina also increased tenfold) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Asgardian/Elder God Hybrid Physiology: Biologically half-Asgardian on his father's side and half-Elder God on his mother's side; Thor possesses a number of superhuman attributes common among the Asgardian and other gods. However, due to his unique birth, some are considerably more developed than those of the vast majority of his race. Thor's skin, muscle, and bone tissues have several times the density of the same tissues in the body of a human being, contributing to his superhuman weight. He is invulnerable to powerful energy blasts, weighted impacts, falls from great heights, explosions and various other opposing forces. Even without his godly power, Thor is still physically the strongest and most durable of all the Asgardians. * Life-Force: also known as the God-Force. The godly energies that fuel all of Thor's godlike powers. Thor's immortal life-force is more powerful than the mystical properties of Mjolnir. Unlike many other deities, Thor's unique Life-force allows him to have full access to all of his powers regardless of what realm he enters. The only beings so far that has been shown to affect Thor's God-force are Odin, Dormammu, and Odin's raven in the form of Marnot. Thor's God-force is also the key to him using the God-blast. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Being a god whose heritage is both half-Asgardian and half-Elder God affords Thor virtual invulnerability and immunity to any such human ailments as diseases, toxins, poisons, corrosives, fire, viruses, electrocution, asphyxiation, and he has a immunity to heat and subzero and lead and radiation poisoning. Thor is truly extremely difficult to kill as his life force is stated to be augmented by his godlike heritage, and Mjolnir. Thor can even survive absolute zero temperatures, and even though he was trapped inside, he showed no discomfort after being rescued by Hulk and immediately resumed battle. * Superhuman Senses: Thor's superhuman senses allow him to see objects as far out as the edge of the Solar System, allow him to track objects traveling faster than light, and hear cries from the other side of the planet. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Thor has displayed the ability to regenerate his liver when it was vitrified, and was able to heal his two broken wrists in a matter of hours. This healing factor is said to be much stronger than that of the typical Asgardian Gods. With the use of Mjolnir, Thor can also regenerate his clothes. Also, with Thor using his other powers, he can regenerate missing limbs or organs. * Longevity: It is a common misconception that Thor and the other Gods of Asgard are truly immortal. Unlike many other Asgardians, he cannot age by any conventional means. However, Thor and the other members of his race do age but at a rate so slow that to other beings they give the appearance of immortality. Thor has been stated to be thousands of years old which makes his life span incomparable to that of the human beings which he protects. When the Asgardians consume the Golden Apples that are cultivated by the goddess Idunn, they are able to maintain themselves in their physical prime. ** An exception occurred when Thor temporarily became the Rune King, effectively becoming immortal and improving his powers immensely. * Super Breath: Thor can use his breath to create hurricane force winds. * Flight: Thor has shown the ability to fly, and levitate without his hammer. * Self Sustenance: He is capable of surviving in the vacuum of space unaided and does not need air, food, water, or sleep. * Dimensional Travel: When he was trapped in the Tesseract (a pocket universe prison) from the Collector, Thor determined the boundaries of the Tesseract and escaped. * Energy Manipulation: Thor has stated that he relies on the power of Mjolnir too often. Mjolnir does afford powers and abilities that he would not normally have, but Mjolnir is a tool, and Thor has natural energy manipulation abilities without Mjolnir. ** Electrokinesis: Thor usually uses the Mjolnir to channel his storm skills but he is able to discharge the rays from his hands. Likewise, he summoned a ray of heaven without the Mjolnir. ** Weather Control: '''Thor as the god of thunder and son of Gaea was born with the natural ability to control weather since birth. Thor normally relies on Mjölnir to control the weather with devastating degree and release blasts of lightning. Mjolnir allows him better more precise control over his powers and allows him to better regulate his power output, and can act as a shortcut to access his natural powers. * '''Memory Alteration: Thor calls this the 'Gift of Forgetfulness'. He took away Jane Foster's memories of her being kidnapped by Loki and a reporter's experience in Asgard. * Odin Force/Thorforce: The Odin Force enabled him to tap into the resources of cosmic and mystical energies of the dimension Asgard exists within, enhancing all of his abilities in turn. The sum total of Odin's power as the king of Asgard plus the power of his brothers Vili and Ve, as well as his own, the Odin Force significantly increased Thor's powers. ** Thorsleep: When Thor uses the Thorforce too greatly or too fast he needs to replenish his energies by entering the Thorsleep. There is no definite time frame as to when he has to enter the Thorsleep or how long he has to be in it. Having learned from his father's past experiences of being vulnerable while in the Odinsleep, Thor used a casket made by Odin's metalsmith Falki. The casket contains enchantments that create a state between life and death to reduce the time required for the Thorsleep. Once it has been closed from within, it cannot be broken by any force known to man or gods and can only be opened from the inside. While asleep in the casket in the state between life and death, Thor's mortal persona Donald Blake temporarily separates from him until he awakens again. Techniques * God Blast: Thor is capable of channeling different amounts of his godly energies in combination with the mystical properties of Mjolnir. These energies can be channeled through his hammer for a single massive blast known as the God Blast which is able to kill even immortals. * All-Tongue: When Thor speaks with the All-Tongue anyone who hears him will hear him speak their native language in their hearts. * Allspeak: Thanks to the Allspeak Thor can communicate in all of the languages of the Nine Realms, Earth's dialects, and various alien languages. Equipment * Mjolnir: Mjolnir is a symbolic weapon of Thor, a hammer forged from Uru metal, whose chief properties are durability, the ability to maintain enchantment, and absorb energies. Mjolnir resembles more of a short handle mallet than a traditional warhammer. Mjolnir itself is already extremely durable, and combined with the various enchantments placed upon it by Odin, is even harder. It has survived heat as extreme as the heart of the Sun, and blasts powerful enough to destroy planets. Mjolnir also grants Thor mystical attributes and powers such as manipulation of the electromagnetic spectrum, gravity, etc. A few other examples of the abilities Thor has shown with Mjolnir are: ** Worthiness Enchantment: This enchantment surrounding Mjolnir prevents it from being wielded by anyone save those who have been found worthy. Thus far, this includes Thor, the Red Norvell, Beta Ray Bill, and Captain America. To anyone else, Mjolnir cannot be lifted from the ground nor wrested from Thor’s grip. Those who are deemed worthy are able to wield Thor's powers. ** Transformation: When Thor was living on Earth under a mortal guise, he could use Mjolnir to transform from his Donald Blake persona into Thor and vice versa. Thor lost this ability when this enchantment was transferred to Beta Ray Bill's hammer, Stormbreaker. Later, Odin permanently separated the two personas. ** Mystical Link: Mjolnir obeys Thor’s commands as though it were alive, and if Thor’s will is strong enough, the hammer can pass through nearly any barrier to reach him should he so chooses; Mjolnir will even carve its way through the very center of entire planets to get back to Thor. Mjolnir will even return to Thor while he is in his mortal persona as Jake Olson. Mjolnir can also transform Thor into his civilian guises. When Thor is a civilian, the hammer most often becomes an old wooden cane. While employing a mortal guise, Thor would transform back into his mortal form if he was separated from Mjolnir for more than 60 seconds. ** Weather Control: Wielding Mjolnir grants Thor the ability to control the base elements of a storm, i.e. rain, wind, thunder, ice, snow and more. He can create giant raging storms complete with thunder, hurricane-force winds, tornadoes, blizzards, tidal waves, exploding volcanoes, earthquakes and torrential rains across entire planets at a moment's notice. He can also create any of these phenomena individually. ** Flight: Thor is capable of hurling Mjolnir with great force and, by holding onto the leather thong, is capable of flying through the air at tremendous speeds. ** Anti-Force: Thor is capable of producing an indescribably powerful blast known as the Anti-Force which is capable of annihilating entire planets. ** Thermal Explosion: Thor can generate an amount of thermal energy so powerful that it is able to defeat villains like Ego the Living Planet. ** Energy Absorption and Redirection: Thor is able to use Mjolnir to absorb energy blasts directed towards him as means of attack. Once the energy is absorbed, Thor can redirect it back amplified towards the source. ** Electromagnetic Spectrum Manipulation: Thor was able to absorb and manipulate the electromagnetic energies of the Celestial Mothership. ** Cosmic Energy: Mjolnir allows Thor to produce and control Cosmic Energy to an unknown limit for a variety of purposes. ** Energy Sensing: Mjolnir can detect practically all types of energy. It reacts particularly strongly to evil psychic energy, and supernatural energy. Mjolnir can also track down the energy pattern of someone in hiding, detect any Asgardians aura by their electrons discharge, and can sense and track the energy radiating from mystical objects. ** Matter Manipulation: By spinning Mjolnir in a precise manner at cyclotronic speeds, Thor can manipulate matter from a molecular level to a vast scale, which allows him to create other configurations and even allows him to transmute the elements themselves. This ability was evident when he transmuted the air around Absorbing Man's body to the gas helium. ** Invisibility and Intangibility: Thor can turn himself or others, using Mjolnir, completely intangible and/or invisible. An offshoot of this ability is that Thor can use Mjolnir to completely disrupt the phasing abilities of super humans such as the Vision, Shadowcat etc. ** Life-Force Absorption: Thor used this ability on the super villain the Presence, who was forced to surrender to prevent himself from being reduced to a lifeless husk ** Illusion Detection: Mjolnir can distinguish images, holograms, and different illusions from reality: Thor once commanded the hammer to strike the demon lord Mephisto, who was hiding amongst false images of himself. ** Teleportation: By grasping Mjolnir by the leather thong and rapidly swirling it, Thor can channel energies for the purpose of opening gateways through means of a vortex and in this vortex time has no meaning, which means he and others can pass through it to their destinations instantaneously. ** Force Fields: With Mjolnir, Thor is capable of creating powerful barriers, force fields and vortexes that are impenetrable. Not even Earth's most advanced weapons could weaken Thor's barrier field that shielded the U.N. headquarters. Thor stated that he could have contained a cosmic flash attack from Stellaris, this blast was strong enough to destroy the planet Earth. These vortexes and barriers are so immensely durable that Thor was able to prevent a live bomb from detonating, which is so powerful it was said capable of destroying a fifth of the Marvel Universe. ** Resurrection: While channeling his power through Mjolnir, Thor was able to resurrect a man he had wrongly killed. ** Alpha Particles: Thor's hammer can harness Alpha Particles from the atmosphere and could use it to atomize any weaponry. ** Negation of Mystic Energy: He used this ability on the Juggernaut himself to negate the mystical energies that grant him his mystical invulnerability, allowing him to defeat Juggernaut in combat. He was able to stop Mephisto from taking human souls to the Dark Dimension. ** Nether World Power: Thor can use Mjolnir to tap into the power of the Nether Worlds (dark dimensions). ** Interdimensional Messaging: Thor can use Mjolnir to send psychic messages between the Nine Realms. ** Undead Lethality: As a former religious relic, Mjolnir is lethal to undead. Thor once threw Mjolnir at a vampire, with contact causing the vampire to burst into flame and crumble to dust. * Jarnbjorn: A battle axe forged by Dwarves that Thor wielded long before Mjolnir. Kang tricked Thor into placing an enchantment on Jarnbjorn, in order to pierce the armour of Celestials or armour created using Celestial technology. * Megingjord: A magical belt worn by the Thunder God that would double his natural strength and stamina. The belt is fueled by the Odin Force and can also increase the might of Mjolnir. * The Odinship: Also known as the Cosmo-Craft, a space ship crafted by Odin that can reach beyond the Universe and the End of time. The ship is powered by the Odin Force and is so powerful that no asteroid, no planet, or no natural force can stop its progress. The only being able to halt its progress is Galactus. Thor was chosen by Odin to pilot the Odinship to search for Galactus as penance for slipping into the Warrior's Madness. ** Odin's Eye: A large oval screen installed in the Odinship that guides Thor through the cosmos. Thor can command it by thought and it can reveal the secrets of the universe. Key Base | Odinforce | Rune King Thor Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * One-shots Abomination * One-shots Namor, in the rain, on accident * Breaks Silver Surfer’s forcefields * Punts a guy straight through the Earth * His blows shake all Asgard * His blows turn the countryside to lava * Him and Hercules close a wormhole * Tears the Earth open * Breaks out of adamantium chords * Wrestles with the living incarnation of the Odinforce * He and Hercules generate enough force to throw the planet out of orbit * Reverses the World-Engine, which was moving Yggdrasil, the great tree that connects the nine worlds * Easily tears through chains designed to hold ten giants - giants apparently posses the strength of ten gods each. So that's pretty high above Asgardian average * Wrestles the Midgard Serpent off Earth * Dents Surfer’s head with his own * Throws the Odinsword with sufficient force to impale and floor Arishem * Can smash planets like pebbles * Shockwaves can shatter chains * Makes Mountains shake and heavens quiver, would allegedly have shattered the very towers of Asgard * Hits Beta Ray Bill so hard the planets under him shatters, for reference, The planet * Hits Gorr hard enough to shatter nearby worlds * Thor and Beta ray Bill destroy a portal larger than the nearby stars Speed/Reactions * Moves in a few microseconds * Can throw his hammer across the galaxy in under a minute * Can swing his hammer twice the speed of light * Hits incoming meteors in his ship, that was earlier seen leaving Asgard and has traveled Ten thousand lightyears in maybe a month * Catches the foot of Hermes, equal of Makkari * Smacks a speeding Hyperion * Knocks Silver Surfer out of the air * Blocking bullets * Catching an artillery shell * Catching Adam Warlock's staff * Gorr goes Lightyears away in moments, and as Thor catches up, he can still Smash the stones he’s throwing at them * Blocks a mental bolt from Phoenix * Dodges a blast from Silver Surfer * Rolls away from a blast from Bi-Beast * Dodges Gladiator’s Laser-eyes Durability/Endurance * All the Electricity of a celestial mothership only feeds him * Tanks Thanos’s planet-busting blast * Tanks punches from Maxam and Power Gem Drax * Takes a blow from Surtur * Breaks out of a gravitational pull akin to a neutron star * Survives allegedly twenty planets worth of pressure * Wolverine’s claws barely leave marks * Is bulletproof * Survives a collision with a world-killing missile * Tanks a bomb that blew up a ship the size of a small solar system * Tanks Zeus’s lightning bolts * Survives a scream from Black Bolt * Not that hurt from a blast from Starbrand * Blasted by 3 Celestials, he keeps going * Takes Celestial Energy that skeletonizes Abomination * At full Power, Scarlet WItch can only BFR * Resists the Flames of Odin's eye * Tanks Firelord's Fire * No-Sells Hellfire * Has a conversation in The core of the sun * Fights Gorr inside a star * Has unusual molecules * Takes the rotting powers of Rot * Immune to aging rays * Goes inside a bomb made to kill every God in the universe * Eaten by Demogorge, along with a bunch of other Gods, but was the only one who managed to damage the beats from the inside Skill/Intelligence * Best combatant seen by man or mutate * As an adolescent, shows some basic wrestling moves against a giant * Beats a bunch of undead warriors depowered * Beats up a bunch of thugs depowered * Beats up a bunch of swordsmen depowered * Fights with Captain America's shield depowered * In the mortal form of Siegfried, beats a bear with his bare hands * As the Mortal Siegfried, kills a dragon * As the mortal Siegfried, kills hordes of opposing warriors * From an issue of What If?, Thor was depowered and managed to beat 2 armed hyborians with his bare hands, as well as disarming and throwing Conan of Cimmeria * Nearly as deadly with a sword * Depowered Thor takes down an attack helicopter Powerscaling * Silver Surfer (Fights against him consistently, even managing to beat him sometimes) * Hulk (Portrayed as being comparable in strength and power) Weaknesses * Thor’s tendency to hold back against foes of Earthly roots, as he fears his full might may destroy them, sometimes results in Thor being caught by surprise * His statistics amplification methods have very heavy drawbacks (using Megingjord will later leave Thor in such an exhausted state he can barely walk, while the Warrior’s Madness robs Thor of his ability to differentiate friends and foes) * Like Odin, Thor will have to enter a slumber called the Odinsleep once a year to replenish the Odinforce, which leaves him vulnerable to attacks * Thor’s Fate Manipulation cannot rewrite the past and could only destroy the future Fate that bound the Nine Worlds to the cycle of Ragnarok. Sources * Thor's page in the Marvel Wikia * Respect Thread on Reddit * Thor's VS Battles Wikia page Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Royalty Category:Gods Category:Hammer Users Category:Axe Users Category:Magic Users Category:Healing Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Water Manipulators Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Destiny Manipulators Category:Low Multiverse Level Category:Multiverse+ Level Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light